Percy Jackson Lord of Tartarus
by MeerkatMan11
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the one he loves most. He is banished to Tartarus, but does he find solace there? Can he survive the Pit? Spoiler: He can. Rated T for violence later on.
1. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the stuff I own.**

 **I hope you like this story, it was just an idea. Please review, as I like feed back. Only constructive criticism though. Thanks, and enjoy.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Why me" I sobbed as I sat curled in a ball in my cabin. "What did I do that deserve this?" Annabeth had cheated on me with that new stupid son of Zeus, Thomas Fowle. I had been about to propose to her on the beach and had found her kissing that scum.

 _Flashback_

My stomach churned with anticipation as I held the ring I had worked so hard for. It wasn't just a ring- it also turned into a shield when the owner willed it. I walked down to the beach to see some blond girl kissing that idiot. Suddenly I realised that 'the Blonde Girl' was Annabeth. I felt my anger swell. I summoned a wave and doused them. Annabeth stood to the side in fear while I yelled obscene words at them. Tom yelled something unintelligible at me and suddenly lightning smashed down to the ground between us. Tendrils of lightning shot out and hit both of us. The water still a around him fried him. He screamed and fell down. I ran. Back to my cabin and began to cry.

Suddenly Hermes burst in and grabbed me. We were teleported to the throne room of Olympus. "Now who votes to Banish him to Tartarus." Zeus finished. The Olympians looked at me and all but Hades, Hestia and unexpectedly Athena raised their hands.

"Father what?" I exclaimed in shock.

"You deserve this. My next son will be better" Poseidon said looking down on me with disgust.

"ROT IN TARTARUS FOR ETERNITY SCUM!" Zeus screamed and threw his master bolt at me.

I felt pain. I felt fear. I felt shock. I realised I couldn't be dead. I got up and looked around. I nearly died of shock. I was in Tartarus. I stumbled forward and nearly fell into the Phlegethon. Wow, convenient. I painfully gulped the liquid down and stumbled back. I tripped over the body of Iapetus, or Bob. Wow, I thought again and fainted. I woke up to see Damasen staring down at me. I screamed.

He said "Well, I didn't expect you to be back".

"What, how?" I stuttered in shock.

"Well, I was lookin' for Bob here after both of us died and found you."

"What happened to you after Anna- we escaped?" I asked.

"I kept fighting till Bob fell. Tartarus then ripped my limbs off. It wasn't fun" Damasen replied forlornly. But we're back. And with a friendly Drakon too! He gestured to a massive Drakon standing beside him. "What are you doin' here if I ask?"

"Zeus banished me," I hissed.

"Well, I guess we'll talk later. You look like you need a rest," he said.

I suddenly realised I was covered in cuts and scratches, which were leaking golden ichor. My blood, I realised. "Zeus must have made me immortal so I'd have to stay here forever!" I exclaimed out loud. Then I fell into the realm of Hypnos.

When I woke up I was in Damasens hut. Damasen was no where to be seen, but the body of Iapetus- Bob- was still reforming. I decided to go out wandering. Which I know isn't smart- I mean WANDERING IN TARTARUS?!- but I really didn't care. I walked out and went into the direction I thought the Phlegethon was. Suddenly a large furry thing jumped on me, appearing out of no where. A hellhound. It began licking my face- Mrs O'Leary? I managed to climb out from under it. It was Mrs O'Leary.

Suddenly another thing appeared beside her. Than another. Than more, until there were twelve baby Hell Hounds standing around us. "Puppies?" I asked her. She answered by licking my face. "With who?" I wondered aloud until, as if in answer to my question, Cerberus appeared, growling at me until Mrs O'Leary gave a sharp bark to him. They seemed to bark back and forth until Cerberus started walking away, Mrs O'Leary her puppies following. He growled at me, as if telling me to follow and I did. After about fifteen minutes they stopped.

I stopped as well. In front of me was Kronos's Scythe, glowing with energy. I felt entranced, and went to pick it up. As my hand touched it, it let loose a burst of power. Everything within several meters seemed to glow, and I felt a burst of power course through my veins. I screamed from the raw power overcoming me and fell unconscious. I woke up to find this time, not Damasen, but a baby hellhound staring down at me. I got up feeling so powerful. I tried to walk and realised I was nearly 50 cm taller. I realised I must have received Kronos's power from his scythe! I suddenly realised I would be able to alter time and, as I concentrated, everything slowed down.

I suddenly sped up time and we were surrounded by about a hundred monsters, mostly dracaena but also some cyclops and other creatures. I shrunk back down, with all the monsters staring at me in shock. I was about to pull out riptide (Which for some reason I still had) when the monsters all bowed to me. "Hail lord-?"

"Perseus", I finished in surprise. The monsters were bowing to me?!

"We will serve you, the chosen one for eternity!" they yelled.

"Um, ok" I said stupidly.

"What is your command my lord?" asked a dracaena that had slithered up to me.

"Uh-". I suddenly had a great idea. "Hey, do you like it in Tartarus?" I asked. There was murmurs of no's and absolutely no's and I raised my hand for silence. "How would you like to form a city down here, at least until we escape?".

"Yeah!" the monsters yelled, some probably because they were intimidated. I suddenly realised that I for once, I had a good idea. Hmmm. Maybe I got some of Kronos's cunning.

I led the monsters back to Damasen's hut, and found Damasen searching around outside for me. "Percy!" Damasen yelled as he saw me. He then saw the monsters following me. "What the-?" he muttered.

"I found some friends" I said smiling evilly.

 **Hope you liked that chapter, I'm going to try and update at least once a week. Thanks, and please review. Also if any one has ideas and descriptions for random demigods Percy recruits to become lieutenants, they would be welcome. Please send me just these details on the OC. Thanks!**

 **Description- (hair colour, face, etc.)**

 **Gender-**

 **Age-**

 **Personality- (Cruel, joking, Nice?)**

 **Parentage- (Godly parent or how that were raised.)**


	2. Empire?

**Please review, as I would appreciate feedback. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I was editing this at exactly 12:00 at night. Yawn. Enjoy!**

 **Percy POV**

I introduced Damasen to the monsters. The monsters that had chosen to follow me were: 33 dracaena, 6 cyclops, 17 Telkhines and 4 Hyperborean Giants. Basically a small army. Damasen had kindly gotten to work building another hut, with the Hyperboreans and Telkhines helping to dig up rock to form walls for the hut. Meanwhile I was organising the other monsters.

"Okay, what's your name?" I asked the dracaena that had been brave enough to come up to me before.

"My name is Survoir, my lord" she replied nervously.

"Just call me Percy" I said, wondering who names the monsters. "Will the others follow you?" I asked.

"Yes, they will do whatever I say," she said without hesitation.

"Good, I want you to elect 2 lieutenants to command a squad of 10. You will be the third lieutenant," I ordered, feeling strange because I was giving orders to monsters. "Now go," I said and she walked back over to the group of waiting dracaena. "Now you" I gestured to the Cyclops. They looked a lot like Tyson and I guessed they were also sons of Poseidon. They walked over. "Can you make weapons?".

"Yahs" the big one grunted.

"Can you use the materials found here?" I asked.

"Yahs" the cyclop grunted again. "Grond good foo wapon. Strong"

"Okay, that's good. What are your names?" I asked. They really needed to work on pronunciation.

"My nam is Gerod. This is Eetes (ee-tee-z) and Dutte (doo-ta)," he introduced.

"I am Brytes (bri-tee-z) and this is my brother Grorte (gro-ta). And this is Peter," another Cyclops said, pointing to two other cyclops.

"Okay," I said trying to remember the names. I probably wouldn't be able to remember them tomorrow. "Go and set up what you need. We need weapons quickly." I knew from my past experience we needed defence. They walked off looking for good spots to mine up the metal substance. I walked over to the Telkhines and asked them "What are your names?" They just looked at me strangely. "You know, what you call eachother?" One of them grunted:

"We have no names."

"What do you call eachother then?" I asked confused.

"We call eachother by emitting smell similar to those we know" he grunted again.

"Well I'm going to call you No.1. You can be No.2 and so on" I said pointing to the other Telkhines. "You can go help the cyclops now" I told them.

"As you wish," they said together.

I walked over to the Hyperboreans and repeated the process: "What are your names?".

"Our names are Tras, Slicer, Faroe and Winterfar" one of them said gesturing to the others and then himself. "We will serve you if you promise to get us out of here."

"I swear on the Styx" I said confidently. Having another 4 giants on my side could only be a good thing."

"Then we will serve you for eternity" Winterfar said.

"Umm... eternity?" I asked confused as to why they would serve me for eternity.

"We have no life but to see they mountains again" Faroe said dreamily.

"Well, if your sure" I said. They then walked off to help the Cyclops.

I went over to Damasen, who was finishing of the second hut. "How do you find them?" I asked Damasen.

"I would trust all but maybe the Telkhines." "Hyperboreans are usually trustworthy unlike their Laestrygonian cousins." "The dracaena seem loyal and the cyclops seem too- er dumb to not be loyal." He said not looking up from the roof he was finishing bringing together.

"I agree" I said out loud. "The Telkhines will be kept busy building hopefully." I yawned, suddenly tired.

"Maybe you should get some rest" Damasen said. "I'll look after the others."

"Okay" I said, yawning again. I wandered back into the hut and lay down and fell asleep immediately.

 _Dream Flashback_

 _That son of Zeus had just been carried in by a satyr, while being chased by around a hundred monsters. He had been shot in the leg by an arrow and the satyr had to drag him across the camp border. I ran to the border with some other campers and began to fight the monsters. After they were all killed, I ran back to where the Apollo cabin were treating Thomas. Zeus's symbol glowed above his head and all the campers gasped in shock. A son of Zeus. Thomas realised that the attention was on him and began boasting about killing a dracaena. As he got up, his wound healed, he boasted about being the best swordsman ever and challenged the best swordsman from camp to a duel. Everyone looked at me. I agreed to the duel using no powers. We fought and all he did was block my swing before electricity coursed through my veins, freezing me and making me drop riptide. He raised his sword to my neck and Chiron declared him the winner. All the girls looked at him adoringly, including Annabeth._

I yawned as I woke up. I got up and walked outside to find hundreds of monsters. I gasped and pulled out riptide before Damasen appeared, motioning for me to lower my weapon. I did, and Damasen came over and explained.

"These monsters joined us while you were asleep. Apparently they heard of you and wished to join your 'empire'" Damasen smirked. "You were asleep for what I think was 6 days."

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock. 6 days! I must have been tired.

"Yeah. Well now your 'empire' has 654 dracaena, 61 cyclops, 90 Telkhines, 55 Giants, 12 Empousai and 70 Hellhounds. Oh, and Cerberus's brother Orthrus. He's only got two heads.

I now realised there were proper barracks and I could hear a forge. "How did all this happen?" I asked in wonder. It was as if we were in a city.

"Well we- the monsters and I- built more houses as more came." "Most are at the moment building the walls or finishing the gates." "Around 50 dracaena are armed and I sent out out patrols to recruit more monsters."

At that very moment a dracaena ran up to us. "My lords," she said. "I've bad news." "Perses the Titan of Destruction and Hippolytos the Bane of Hermes have separately raised armies." "There intentions are hostile."

 **What a place to end it. Thanks for reading, please review. Also if you want a character used fill in these details. Thanks to V God22 for the character. It'll be used probably in chapter 3 or by chapter 5 at the latest.**

 **Description: hair colour, face.**

 **Age:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Gender:**

 **Godly parent: Greek or Roman.**


	3. A City

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review. And sorry it took so long to post, had other things to do.**

"What!" I yelled. Perses the Titan of Destruction and Hippy-something bane of Hermes?!

"Yes my lord" the dracaena stuttered nervously.

"This isn't good" Damasen noted.

"No it isn't" I agreed. "Can I survey the- eeer city?" I asked remembering I owned a city now.

"That's a great idea" Damasen exclaimed. "And since you are the ruler, you should name the city!"

"Okaaay..." I said wondering how it got to the stage of having my own city. "I think I'll name it- hmmmmm. Salutem. Latin for safety."

"Good name" Damasen commented. "You heard him" he said to a cowering dracaena. "Go put up a sign identifying the city". "I'll show you round the city myself" he said to me.

 _Time Lapse of what is the equivalent to 2 Weeks in Tartarus to monsters outside Salutem_

I looked down from my tower onto my thriving city. With over 800 buildings, 10 towers and a massive fortification of walls and Tartarus Metal stakes. I had sped up time in the city to allow the monsters to finish building the wall and other buildings. It had been exhausting though and I'd slept for over 5 days. Suddenly, the alarm bell went off. I ran down into the city straight to the commanders meeting area as fast as I could, which was quite fast considering I could speed up time around me. I arrived to find the other commanders discussing something.

"My lord" they bowed.

"We thought you were still asleep!" exclaimed Damasen.

"I'm not, so what's happening?" I asked, hoping it wasn't anything majorly bad.

One of my dracaena commanders stood up. "There is an enemy force 2000 strong 1 kilometre from our walls. It seems to be the army of Hippolytos."

"That's not good, I suppose we'll have to do something about that" I said, grinning evilly. "One of you go release the Stymphalian Birds. And prepare all Hellhound riders and archers." "I want Riders to attack then fall back. That's when the archers will open fire on them."

"But my lord, we could simply wait until they reach the city walls" another dracaena said.

"But that will cause all our buildings to fall into danger. The wall is only a last ditch defence" I said thinking strategically. "Now go!" I yelled as no one responded. They all ran out. I followed and ran to the Hellhound stables where I mounted one of Mrs O'Learys puppies, whom I called Savage and she ran to ride in front of the already prepared 100 or so mounted soldiers, mostly dracaena or Empousa. "Follow me I yelled and we all rode out the gate at the army. The army barely noticed us, as they were too preoccupied with the Stymphalian birds.

As we hit their army Savage emitted a glow and time slowed for us and some Hellhounds and their riders around us. Maybe Mrs O'Leary and the puppies had gotten some of Kronos's scythes powers. We rode forward, hacking and ripping the enemy soldiers, who were mainly dracaena, apart. We heard our horn being blown and I immediately retreated. I saw dozens of other riders ride out of the crowd of enemy soldiers and I increased the speed of time for them so they could get out of the target zone safely. I heard many twangs as 600 dracaena and Empousa archers opened fire.

I turned to look at the enemy army to see hundreds falling with each volley. After 10 volleys the archers began running back to the walls, a couple of hundred meters away. 50 of our Giants, mainly Hyperborean but also with some Laistrygonians walked out of the gate tasked with finishing any survivors.

"We won!" I yelled as I rode back into the city to cheers of jubilant citizens. I dismounted Savage and he walked away to the stables. I walked into the meeting room and found my commanders celebrating. "What's our casualty count?" I asked.

"We lost 32 Hellhounds and 39 Riders" A draecana reported. "We also lost two archers and there are reports that we lost a Laistrygonian and two scouts. "

"Good. I'm going to go rest" I said. I limped to my quarters and realised my thigh was sliced open. I didn't care and immediately fell asleep.

 _Later_

I was woken up by Damasen prodding me with the blunt end of his spear.

"Wake up, something important has happened" he roared at me.

Any trace of sleepiness left me and I jumped up and followed Damasen to the cells where I saw a teenager with nearly golden hair and purple eyes staring back at me. "What the-" I yelled in shock. What was he doing here?

"He says his name is Alexander Sheperd" Damasen said interrupting my thoughts.

"Your Percy Jackson!" Alex blurted out.

"I am," I said. "Why are you down here?" I asked.

"Zeus threw me down here" he said bitterly. " Zeus said I was causing the strife in camp half-blood."

"What's happening up there?" I asked eagerly.

"Well after you were banished, Nico and Thalia convinced many people that Thomas Fowle was just being a wimp and hadn't been badly hurt. One camper offended your honour and Thalia shot him. It was a son of Ares and Ares asked Zeus do punish Thalia. He wouldn't, instead he banished me after blaming me for everything" the camper said coldly.

"Why did he blame you?" I asked.

"Because I'm a son of Eris, Goddess of Strife" he replied.

"Well, do you wish to join me as one of my commanders?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" he yelled eagerly.

"Unlock the cell!" I ordered the dracaena.

"Yes sir" it said disappointedly. Never the less the monster complied and Alex walked out of the cell free.

"Do you have a weapon?" I asked.

"No, Ares destroyed mine" he muttered.

"Well I guess we'll have to do something about that," I said grinning.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, please review.**

 **Thanks to V God 22 for the character Alex.**

 **I will include most of the character profiles I received, so if you submitted one you will probably see the character very soon.**

 **Next chapter: Percy finds a way out of Tartarus.**


	4. Bob?

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have a lot of assessment work right now. I promise the chapters will get longer.**

"Wow" Alex exclaimed, his eyes widening at all the weapons we had.

"Sooo, what would you like?" I asked him. "We have nearly every weapon".

"Can I have a tomahawk?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure", I said grinning. I walked over to a section of the weapon room and grabbed a tomahawk. "Here," yelled and I chucked the weapon to him.

He caught it and examined it. "This is amazing" he exclaimed. "How did you make so many weapons?"

"We found a metal which we named Tartarus Iron, or Tartarus Metal. If we expose the metal to the waters of the Phlegethon it transforms into a goldish metal we named Fire Gold. At the touch it burns and its wounds take a long time to heal. We also found a THIRD metal which we named Dark Magnesium. It is by far the most volatile metal we have and explodes when exposed to liquid. We found it deep in the canyons. That weapon there is Fire Gold." I said informatively.

"Cool" Alex said. "Can I also have a dagger and maybe a short sword?"

"Sure" I answered. I took a large knife off the wall and handed it to him. I also grabbed a satchel made of hardened Drakon leather which contained 6 knives. "These are throwing knives," I explained to him. "They are Dark Magnesium, so if you hit a target who has blood it will explode."

"That IS cool" he exclaimed. "So what are the monsters here actually doing?"

"Well, we sort of formed a community here, where you can be safe from the dangers of Tartarus" I explained. "Come with me, you're probably hungry."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm so hungry I could eat a Drakon!"

"Good, cause that's what we're having" I laughed as he turned green. "Don't worry, it's better tasting than it sounds."

1 week later

The blade sliced open my cheek. I dodged another knife and rolled towards my assailant. I jumped up and received a cut across my chest. I swung my sword upwards and felt it hit my target. I heard I cry of pain and the blade swished past my face. I raised my blade to block another strike and kicked out at my attacker. My kick hit its mark and I jumped up and pressed my blade to the opponents neck.

"You win" Alex grumbles and I withdraw riptide from his neck.

"Well you're getting better" I say. "Last time you couldn't hit me at all."

"Hey Percy, you better get to the meeting room" Damasen yells at me as he walks into the arena. "It's Perses, his army is here now, and it's 12,000 strong."

"Are you serious?" I asked in shock.

"No, I'm lying" Damasen rolls his eyes. "Come, on, would I really lie to you about that?"

"Fine" I grumble. "Come on, let's get to the meeting room" I tell Alex. We sprint to the room and all the commanders bow. "No need for that" I say for the six hundredth time. "Ok, what's happening?"

"Perses army is 11 kilometres away and will be here in 30 minutes," said a dracaena grimly. "The army includes nearly 600 giants and the Chimaera. And there appears to be several demigods being pursued in front of the army."

Alex gasped. "More demigods must have been banished down here. We've gotta rescue them!"

"Shall we assemble the elite riders?" asked an empousa.

"Yes, we need those demigods alive" I said with conviction. "Alex you'll accompany them". "Meanwhile I'll help arrange our defences." Alex and 2 of the rider commanders left. "Arm all of our long range weapons. Prepare three of the four dracaena battalions for immediate deployment. Use the other battalion as reserves. All Giants and other forces will be split to accompany those battalions. I'll battle Perses myself."

"Yes sir" all of the commanders affirmed. They then began to file out.

I walked out after them and grabbed two dark magnesium spears. I grabbed my fire gold knife, Ischyròs, and shadow traveled (I had somehow picked up the ability to shadow travel) in front of Perses army. "I challenge you to combat" I yelled at a stunned Titan.

"Your downfall" snarled Perses, recovering from the surprise.

I threw both of my javelins at him and both hit his stomach. Golden ichor exploded from him as a chunk of his chest was disintegrated by the dark magnesium. Perses screamed and charged, despite the fact I could see his stomach half disintegrated inside him. He raised his spear and stabbed at me. I dodged, but where the spear hit exploded, blowing me to the side and winding me. Oh yea. Titan of destruction. I tried to get up and collapsed. I looked at my legs and saw them bent at odd angles.

"Die for challenging me scum!" Perses screamed and stabbed down his spear. I slowed time and saw the spare inch towards me. My vision began to fade when suddenly a large shape slammed into him and a spear was thrust into his throat.

"Sorry nephew" the blur said as Perses died.

"Bob?" I questioned weakly before I everything faded black.

 **Is Bob finally reformed? Find out next time. And thanks again to VGod22 for the character of Alex. I will use more character next chapter.**


	5. Others

**Sorry for the long wait between updates, but I have a lot of assessment. Hopefully I'll be able to update a lot soon.**

 _Ten days later_

I woke up suddenly and looked around. I was in my castle. I looked out the window and a saw the city had quadrupled in size. The door opened behind me and I saw a dracaena. When it saw me it jumped in surprise, and then said "I'm glad you are awake Lord. You have been unconscious for ten days."

Wow. Ten days. I suddenly remembered the humans. "What happened to those people who the elite riders went to rescue?"

"I'll show you now, lord Damasen guessed that that would be your first question" the dracaena said. "Follow me".

I followed the dracaena and was led to the arena. There were 7 what I presumed were demigods, including Alex, who seemed to be training them. "Hey" I yelled. Alex turned around and saw me.

"Percy!" he yelled in excitement.

"Hey Alex" I replied. "Who are these?" I asked gesturing to the nervous looking humans.

"These were those demigods me and the riders rescued" he said. "I'll let them introduce themselves."

"I'm Samuel Gordon, son of Mesperiyan (Goddess of torture and punishment)" said a boy with red eyes and black hair. "She sent me to this pit after I refused to torture one of the rebel demigods on Zeus's orders."

"I'm Gavin Isard" said another boy with sparkly black hair and dark blue-black eyes said. "My mother was Nyx"

"How did Nyx get out of Tartar-" I started before Gavin cut in.

"I don't know, but Zeus thought I was trying to help her get out." he said with spite.

"My name is Alicia Evans, daughter of Khione. Zeus banished me here because I refused to be his idiot sons next girlfriend" said a girl with snow white hair, pale skin and green eyes.

"I'm Turran Jay, daughter of Nemesis" growled a strong looking girl with dark brown hair red streaks through it. She looked a lot like a daughter of Ares.

"And I'm John McQuent" said the the last boy. He had curly brown hair light brown skin and was very tall. "Son of Hermes"

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Zeus thought I was the one who blew up his and Hera's cabins. It was me but some daughter of Athena blackmailed me to do it or she would tell Chiron everything else I'd done" Kelli said with a grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"Has Alex told you everything about Salutem?" I asked.

"Yes I have" replied Alex, affronted.

"Really" I said. "Did you tell them about my plan to break out of Tartarus?" My mind had just realised the ramifications of the defeat of Perses.

"What?" Alex gasped. "How?!"

"Well I had the thought, we control most of Tartarus now with the death of Perses right?"

"Yeah, I guess" replied Alex.

"Wait you control most of Tartarus?!" exclaimed Gavin.

"Yeah, that massive battle was when- wait-BOB!" I started, before remembering Bob. "Where's Bob?"

"He's inspecting the troops. He said that he'll be done there and in the command centre by 1700 hours" answered Alex crisply.

"I'll go see him now. It's still an hour until he'll be done (I had made up the times completely, as in Tartarus no one knew the outside time)".

"Ok" agreed Alex. "Shall I lead?"

"Yes" I confirmed. I still didn't know what I'd missed while unconscious again, and had no idea where the soldiers would be.

The six of us followed Alex through the winding fortress corridors before we finally came out in front a large courtyard, in which there were 200 draecana going through military manoeuvres. And there was Bob.

"Bob!" I yelled excitedly at my friend.

"Hey Percy" the Titan grinned as he saw me.

"I'm so glad to see you again."

"Same to you" he reciprocated.

"Well I see you've been busy" I asked, now commenting on his bronze armour.

"Yep, I have been. It took a long time to get up to date."

"I bet" I laughed mirthfully. "Battles against so many monsters. I'm so happy that there's no Titan or giant of monster attacking us this time. Peace finally."

Bob looked uncomfortable. "Eeer... You see, Tartarus himself might have finally noticed us."

"So Tartarus is going to attack us?" I summed up.

"Tartarus himself is going to attack us!?" whispered Alicia.

"Nothing can defeat a primordial" Samuel stated. "We're all going to die painful deaths by-"

"Yes, thank you Sam" glared Alex.

I didn't register Sam's second sentence. 'Nothing can defeat a primordial...'

"Nothing can defeat a primordial... except other primordials" I said calmly, looking at Gavin.

"Nyx?" questioned Alex.

"Arrange an expedition. Our twelve best warriors, Gavin and I. We leave as soon as we are prepared."

"Yessir" agreed Alex.

 _Time skip 8 hours_

We were there. The mansion of Night. As we walked up to the doors a resounding boom echoed through the air. Nyx appeared before us. The monsters immediately bowed. I bowed too. Gavin just stared.

"Hello, my child" Nyx said, looking at Gavin. "What brings you to visit your mother with this disgusting rabble," she said in the same echoey voice while gesturing to me and the monsters.

"We-Well Zeus banished me to Tartarus, and Percy's here had his soldiers save me." he gulped at the intimidating presence. "Tartarus has decided to kill Percy and destroy his city, Salutem.

"And why should I help this deceitful scum?" she whispered, her voice now like knives.

"Because we can make you're name known" I interjected.

"How dare you interrupt me! Lying-" she started, before Gavin interrupted.

"Mother please. I don't mean to interrupt or insult, but listen to what Percy has to offer."

I took my chance. "With Tartarus destroyed you can rule- well Tartarus. Then you can rise above the ground and kill the Olympians. Then all the mortals will truly know know and fear your name. I'll even pledge me and my city to you. We can be called the Soldiers of Night. Please. All you have to do is fight Tartarus. Even now he marches, gaining strength. Now is the time to strike." I had to win the argument, even if I had to pledge myself to her.

"This offer intrigues me. I accept. But if you even think to betray me I shall destroy you." she smiled evilly.

"Yes..." I started.

"My liege" she smirked.

Inside I was relieved. The negotiations had taken less than five minutes!

Tartarus wouldn't stand a chance.

Thanks to **GodlyPowers12 for Turran jay character.**

 **V God22 for Alex.**

 **Cyber Assassin16 for Samuel.**

 **King James10158 for John.**

 **I have adapted or changed the characters for the story.**


End file.
